


Secret Admirer or Psychopath? (I'd say the Latter)

by AWrites



Series: Madej's Mixtapes [3]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Ryan is paranoid, Shane is a psychopath, Unintentionally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWrites/pseuds/AWrites
Summary: An accurate description of how Ryan would be in a movie where he randomly gets a cassette tape with his name on it.





	Secret Admirer or Psychopath? (I'd say the Latter)

The tape appeared on Ryan’s desk when he got back from lunch. He looked at it, skeptically, unsure as to where it could have come from. The office had lunch at the same time, so it obviously couldn’t have been someone he knew. All he knew was a cassette tape was left on his keyboard with  _ Ryan <3  _ written on a piece of tape on it. He pushed it off the keyboard, onto his desk with his sleeve. With his luck, it was a tape recorded by a serial killer confessing a brutal murder, or some psychopath trying to get into his head. Regardless, he didn’t want his fingerprints on it.

Ryan left the tape alone for the rest of his day. He often found his thoughts roaming back to it, but he forced himself to focus back on his work. Shane had left after lunch for a birthday getaway with Sara, and Ryan promised he’d stay on top of their work so Shane wouldn’t have to stress. But, when he finished his work for the day, the tape was all he could think about. He didn't know what to think of it, and he found himself arguing with himself over it. 

_ Was it from a secret admirer?  _ No, it couldn’t be. They wouldn’t verbally confess to it. That takes away the secret part.  _ Well, what about the serial killer or psychopath theories from earlier?  _ Those are still very probably.  _ Should I listen to it?  _ Are you kidding yourself? Let’s be honest, who really uses cassettes nowadays? It’s probably some creep, and if you read it you’re going to get mixed up in some creepy shit. Don’t be the white guy in the beginning of a horror movie. Just take it, don’t listen to it, and don’t let anybody find it. You don’t want to drag anybody else into this. 

Ryan pocketed the tape and hid it in the back corner of his linen closet when he got to his apartment. He spent the night with Helen cuddled up to him while he googled cheap cassette players.  _ “Stop this,”  _ his mind spat.  _ “Give it a rest and go to bed.” _

* * *

Shane got back the next week, as relaxed and tan as ever.

“Hey Lil’ Guy! How was your week? Get over the fact that ghosts aren’t real yet?” He asked with a grin and a wink.

“Oh shut up. How was your trip?”

* * *

 

Ryan continued work as normal, not bothering to tell Shane about the mysterious tape. He knew his friend would pester him about it, saying he had nothing to fear. It was only a tape after all, it couldn’t harm him.

After about a month of sleepless nights, he finally cracked and ordered a cassette player. He even splurged on same day shipping. It would be worth it. 

By the time Ryan got home from work the next day, the player had arrived. He quickly took it inside his apartment, tearing open the box. He got the tape from it's hiding place, placed it in the player, and hit play. 

_ “Ryan,”  _ Shane's voice started. Wait, Shane? What is this? Does he have a thing for me? There was a long pause in the tape. 

_ “Ghosts aren't real. Get over it.” _

Ryan's cheeks burnt in both frustration, and embarrassment. He couldn't believe  _ that  _ was the first thing he thought when he heard Shane's voice. Nor could he believe that he let himself get so worked up over nothing. 

_ God, I need a drink.  _

* * *

 

Hey, thanks for reading! Just a little heads up, this has not been beta-d yet. I would have waited to get it beta-d, but it’s difficult when your beta lives on the other side of a very big ocean and when you are incredibly impatient with constant need for peer verification (still love you beta, you just need to overthrow the concept of time zones). Once it is beta-d, it will be edited and I say so down here! I should be able to focus time on my slow-burn soon. I’ve had major writer’s block for it recently, and I’ve been busy trying to get college stuff done for when I transfer next year. I’ve been writing these short one shots to get back in the swing of writing. 

A


End file.
